leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Berry (item)
|jtrans=Berry |art=None |sprite=None |gen=II |colorscheme=Items }} |} The Berry (Japanese: Berry) is a type of Berry exclusive to the Generation II games. It restores 10 to a Pokémon. From Generation III onward, the Berry's spiritual successor, the Oran Berry, appears instead. In the games Price |- | | N/A | 5 |} |} Effect Held item If the holder's falls below 50%, it will consume its held Berry and restore 10 HP. Bag item When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it restores 10 HP to that Pokémon. This consumes the Berry. Other uses After battle, a Berry held by a has a 1/16 chance of turning into a Berry Juice. This only applies to the first Shuckle with a Berry in the party, and only after the player visits Goldenrod City. At Moomoo Farm, the player can feed 7 Berries to Moomoo the to heal it. If they do, the female farmer will give the player in thanks, and the male farmer will start selling Moomoo Milk. Description |A self-restore item. (10HP, HOLD)}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Ruins of Alph New Bark Town (held by the player's starter Pokémon), Cianwood City (held by ) (held by Robert's ), (held by Joshua's Pokémon ×6, held by Pokéfan Alex's and ), (held by Carter's Pokémon ×3), (held by Brandon's Pokémon), (held by Ruth's Pokémon), National Park (held by William's Pokémon) | Berry trees (Routes , , , , and ) (possible gift from Wade) , Bug-Catching Contest consolation prize, Mystery Gift, Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS (100 s) (held by Derek's Pokémon), National Park (held by Beverly's Pokémon), S.S. Aqua ( to : held by Georgia's Pokémon ×5, held by Jeremy's Pokémon ×3) Held by (2% chance), (2% chance), (23% chance), and (25% chance) Held by , , , , , , , , , , , , (except from ), , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , (except from ), , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and from Generation I |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Slugging It Out with Slugma, explained to a girl how a Pokémon can heal itself by eating the Berry it's holding, demonstrating the process with a . In the TCG The Berry was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Neo Series (the Japanese Neo Era) in the expansion. It has never been reprinted. If there are 2 or more damage counters on the Pokémon Berry is attached to at the start of a turn, the player removes 2 counters from it and discards Berry. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=果實 |zh_cmn=果實 / 果实 樹果 |fr=Baie |de=Beere |it=Bacca |ko=나무열매 Namu Yeolmae |pt_br=Fruta |es=Baya }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex Category:Berries in Generation II Category:Berries Category:HP-restoring Berries de:Beere fr:Baie (Deuxième génération) it:Bacche (seconda generazione)#Bacca ja:きのみ (詳細) zh:果实（道具）